Restless Addiction
by DreamForever03
Summary: Derek is disgusted by the thought of Casey and Max still together. He knows he shouldn't be feeling this way towards Casey so he results to something that causes him to go into a drastic turn.Will someone find out or will they be to late


Restless Addiction

**Summary:** Derek is disgusted by the mere thought of Casey and Max still together. He knows he shouldn't be feeling this way towards Casey so he results into something that causes him to go into a drastic turn. Will someone find out what he's doing or will it end up destroying him in the worst possible way? Dedicated to Dye-My-Hands-Violet.

Disclaimer: we do not own lwd

**Warnings: Drugs, cussing, cutting. Be waaaare of DARK DASEY **

_**Restless Addiction **_

**Chapter 1**

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**

The television's constant flickering of the screen was the only thing that Derek was paying attention to at the moment. Or rather he was _trying _to focus on it but it wasn't working. Especially, not when his mind wouldn't shut up about certain people who constantly floated through his mind periodically through out the day. He tried to ignore these irritating thoughts, surely he did, but to no avail.

They were always about _her _and _him_ and how they were _together. _And still for that matter! He didn't understand it and immensely disliked it. He wanted to yell at her and tell her to wake up. There was someone living under the same roof as her who was definitely way better then the scumbag she was dating. Derek could feel his anger start to boil just at the mere thought of them still being a couple. It was hard enough when she was with _Sam_ but now _Max_? Derek honestly didn't know how to handle it. Often days he found himself itching to just stop her and crash his lips into hers, not caring about the outcome of it. He wanted to feel her and touch her. She was beautiful and everything that he wanted. Sure he didn't show that on the outside, of course he wouldn't. If he did people would think he was crazy and that he had turned nuts for actually being nice to her and what not. That would be absurd.

Derek wanted to though. His frustration and anger were taking its toll on him. It was even affecting him towards his family, who he assumed have also taken notice of how he was behaving. He has become more lazier then usual, not ever really moving from his chair and pretty much just staying in his room when not at school. He couldn't stand to see her anymore. Not with the way he felt about her and with them even living under the same roof. He thought he could control it when she had first moved in and he had laid his eyes on her but that quickly changed. The constant fighting was a way for him to ignore his feelings. Now however, incase you couldn't notice, it wasn't working.

_Casey. _

He wanted her, badly. And knew he couldn't have her. It was impossible and disgusting, he knew that, he really did. He also knew that he liked her way more then he should and couldn't get rid of these feelings he had for her. He tried, but again, it didn't work.

Derek sighed, finally getting bored of the T.V. and deciding to go upstairs, perhaps take a nap or something, he didn't know. He had hit beyond boredom, that was for sure and the T.V had lost his interest. He got up, and stretched; immediately heading for the stairs.

He vaguely wondered where everyone was, but then remembered that Nora had taken Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti over to their friend's houses. He had no idea where George was, probably around the house somewhere, who knew. Derek honestly didn't care at the moment.

As he neared his room, her voice is what caused him to stop, and linger. Curiosity was getting the best of him and he stealthily walked over to the door, and saw that it was cracked open. Derek looked in, and saw Casey sitting on her bed Indian style. Her phone was against her ear and Derek instantly wondered who she was talking to. She answered just then and it caused his blood to boil. It was _him. _

"I know, I'm so glad it's the weekend- Oh ya sure, what movie do you want to see?"

Derek wanted to rip the phone out of her hand and kiss her. He wanted to but restrained himself from doing so. He'd probably never get the chance.

"Okay sounds good to me. I'll just have to see if I can get the car. You know how Derek is. He'll most likely want the car- no, no it's fine. I'll drive myself. I love driving! It's been so awesome."

Derek rolled his eyes and continued to listen, waiting for something interesting to happen.

"Anyways, I'm pretty sure I'll get the car. Derek hasn't be going out lately, which Is odd on his part. I don't know what's up with him. He's been acting weird. Oh yeah? Ok I'll see you later then Max. Bye." Derek heard her turn off the phone and get up, seeing as she wasn't doing anything interesting anymore he walked away and into his room, turning on his stereo as loud as it would go and then laid down on his bed, his head hitting the pillow. He figured Casey would come in here and tell him to turn it down, that was typical Casey.

And as predicted, his door flew open, causing him to turn his head slightly, his infamous smirk placed upon his face upon seeing her.

"Can you _please _turn that down? It's shaking the whole house!" She angrily threw her arms in the air, causing him to laugh, which made her angrier in before. Not bothering to wait for him, she stomped over to his stereo and turned it down. Derek jumped up, anger now getting the best of him. Just who did she think she was? This was his room not hers!

"Hey, get the fuck away from my stereo! This is my stuff, don't touch it!" he yelled, grabbing her and pushing her towards the door. He thought he saw a look of hurt on her face but it quickly washed away.

He felt a little bad but honestly, it was his room, she had no right!

Before he could push her out of the door, she stopped him and wrenched his hands away from her.

"Don't tell me what to do Derek Venturi! God what is with you lately? What's your problem?"

Derek rolled his eyes, she was so dramatic. God.

"Nothing is my problem. I'm just sick of you thinking you can do whatever the fuck you want around here. I've told you millions of times before that this is my room and not to touch it! So get out enjoy your little date with Max and don't bother me anymore!"

As soon as he was finished he pushed her out the door and slammed it shut, missing the tear that fell from her eyes and the hurt that came back in the depths of her pupils. He didn't care if he hurt her- she was hurting him. He tried to stop being so horrible to her but his feelings overpowered him.

He let out a heavy sigh, and crawled into his bed; immediately falling asleep.

_**Meanwhile with Casey…**_

Casey walked into her room, angry and frustrated. She went to her computer. She logged onto her email, and started scanning through emails; and ending up finding nothing. Casey tried to not think about how Derek had treated her. But then again, why is she so surprised? He always treated her like this. She should be used to it be now, but wasn't. But still…

_Where does he come off like that?_ She thought to herself, _treating and talking to me like that? _

She let out a sigh. Derek had been acting… different lately that was for sure. She didn't know why, it wasn't like they _talked_. She wished she knew why though. It was bugging her. She just wanted to know…

Sighing, and no longer interested in the computer, she turned it off, and got into bed. She was tired and frustrated and just _mad_. She figured sleeping it off would help.

Sleepily she lay down, and turned off the lights. She checked her alarm clock, making sure it was set at the right time and that a certain somebody hadn't changed it. And with that, she fell into a deep, long sleep.

Well, long enough till school started in the morning.

**A/N: Hey guys and we're back and with new usernames. We are no longer lilcutie0918 and talesfromanother but Vintagehearrt and PoisonArrowz. We hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please be sure to read the warnings, they are important. Thanks for reading, please review! Sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
